


Galaxies at His Fingertips

by PerfectHairKirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alien!Kirk, Based off a Rp, M/M, Space Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectHairKirk/pseuds/PerfectHairKirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The USS Enterprise is continuing it's mission to explore the unknown, and sometimes the unknown is right at their doorstep, or Observation Deck for that matter. Spock never in his life expected to find a being that was able to live and exist in space. Nor did he expect for the said being to be very, very clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies at His Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! This is something not exactly new to me, but I have left writing fanfiction for a long time and I think I am feeling a lot more confident on my writing so I am going to start a new story, it's based of a roleplay idea with my dearest friend that I really enjoyed doing so I decided to make it into a story. I honestly have no clue how long this is going to be, but I will try my best to update every week. After my play I'll do it more frequently, considering that I am a senior in high school, I'll be able to do more when I am graduated. Anyways, long Author note aside here is my story.

_**"The real lover is the man who can thrill you** _   
_**just by touching your head or** _   
_**smiling into your eyes-** _   
_**or just by staring into space."** _   
_**-Marilyn Monroe** _

The USS Enterprise was in near the HorseHead nebula, continuing it's voyage to explore the unknown. Captain Pike served well bringing a sense of unity to the 400 plus crewmembers. Spock did not seem to find a single trait that he disapproved of, to a human he was loyal, intelligent, and a great leader. Spock was pleased to have him be his captain. Attending StarFleet instead of the Vulcan Academy was not something he planned as a child, no, Spock wished to stay in his father's good graces and prove to his father that he was indeed, Vulcan. Perhaps it was when the Elders decided to 'make a jab' at his heritage he decided that he was better off at StarFleet.

Spock was not the one to put himself out in the crowd, he did not yearn for attention like most humans did. He yearned for exploration, to discover what was in the dark void of the unknown, that was another contributing factor to apply to StarFleet. Being on a ship with a surplus of humans was an disadvantage due to Spock inability to understand many human gestures. The touching, and the pats was very strange to the Vulcan hybrid. His mother did not touch him as much as these humans did. But, he was able to obtain steady shields to keep himself from such a fate of emotional transference.

The shp was steadily heading through the wispy outskirts of the deep colored nebula heading to their next destination, a class M planet with no name and no proper information. It was fascinating to discover what the planet would have. There was such a variety one could not simply guess what was to be seen on the surface. Spock was in Observation Deck A working on the various reports the captain had sent him to read over. Spock lifted his eyes from his PADD for one moment looking out at the large nebula that was slowly swirling with dark browns and reds. Humans liked to believe that their God was an artist painting such things, Spock was not a religious creature but it was true in some way. The way the nebula was shaped and formed was truly something of a work of art.

He breathed in a soft content breath looking back on the small text reading at a fast pace until he heard tapping, almost like one would do on a Terrain fishbowl. He flicked his eyes up raising a brow when there was nothing that made such a noise, perhaps a small bit of debris brushed against the Observation Deck? Spock was unsure cautiously moving closer his eyes scanning the dark vast space. Nothing. Odd. Spock made a humanly gesture of licking his lower lip before scanning the PADD once more.

After two point five minutes of silence the Vulcan heard it once more, this time more rapid and louder. He looked up with a confused barely there frown, what was that? It was not often that Spock allowed himself to emote, but his eyes widened considerable when he saw- he saw a face? A person? Outside of the ship?

For half a second Spock looked at the face horrified that a crewmember was somehow ejected out into space, but that could not be..this person was something Spock had honestly never seen before. Taking a careful step forward he was able to get a better look at the person in front of him.

It was a man, similar looking to a teenager around maybe the age 19, but this man had bright hair, swirling with stars that glowed brightly, specks of color flickering in the strands that swayed as if underwater. It's eyes were bright, this bright blue that Spock never seen before. Humans often had blue eyes but this lifeform, whatever it was had glowing eyes. Bright as a star. The final thing that astonished Spock was that the man had wings. Large wings that were brightly colored ever shifting and swirling between the large feathers.

Spock stood there for one minute-six point two seconds before his chest heaved and he raised that ta'al , the traditional greeting of his people. All the lifeforms they had encountered at this time lived on moons or planets but not the vastness of space. The creature was seeming to communicate with him tapping on the glass his boyish face tilted to the side pressing his fingers to the faux-glass that was more durable than one would think.

The creature was making hand movements gesturing with wide eyes its large wings fanned out to a large wingspan. Spock noticed a bright circular halo above the creature's hair and that caused a small memory of his mother whispering him stories of creatures of human mythologies. Angel. Spock pulled out of his thoughts when the creature banged on the glass a large pout on it's lips. The Vulcan was hesitate but moved his hand and tapped the glass getting the creature, angel,he was not sure what to call it, to look at his hand.

Watching the creature Spock felt a tug of his lip when the winged, admittedly quite beautiful creature mirrored the ta'al. The Vulcan nodded in confirmation when the being looked to him almost expectantly.

"Wait! Do not go-" Spock heard himself speak, despite knowing that no being- not none he had discovered yet at least- would be able to hear his voice through the thick bulkhead of the ship. Spock stood close to the limited glass and tried to watch as the being that seemed to be apart of the universe itself disappeared. But it did just that, vanishing from Spock's sight.

The Vulcan's shoulders slumped in slight disappointment. He found himself wishing it would have remained, not only so that he could make the first-contact scientific conducts, but oddly more so to continue his vague communications with it.

Just what was that creature and how was it living in space? So many questions swirled around his mind and the VUlcan stiffened his shoulders. He would meditate on this new discover and perhaps it would come by later this evening. Spock oddly hoped it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know vague as hell. But I'll give you a hint, Jim's the angel. Whoop yup, there it is. Feel free to review and all that stuff. I really would love to see if you guys enjoyed it. It would make my day. And I will update the other fics I have. Also I am SimplyIllogical on Fanfiction.net so no one will get confused. 
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
